Friendship, Tragedy, and Betrayal
by Shadow Halo
Summary: A lot of made up characters and canon characters in this story. It goes over events in RotS, and there also will be a love story sort of between my character and another Jedi. Please Review!
1. Battle Plan

This is my first Star Wars story, and I suck at thinking of titles. But I think you'll enjoy this story a lot. My own character stars in it, along with other made up characters, and there's also a lot of other characters from Revenge of the Sith. It's during the Clone Wars, but it does go into events from the third movie. And there should be a love story sort of later on with my character. Please read and review, it would make me happy :)

------

**The Clone Wars**

**Chapter 1: Battle Plan**

Two Jedi starfighters landed on the docking bay of the planet Hurasau. Both cockpits of the starfighters opened simultaneously, and the figures occupying them stepped out. One of them tall, with short messy brown hair along with a trimmed beard, with a brown Jedi robe on. The other figure was a bit smaller, long dark brown hair – almost black, with a black Jedi robe on.

"So this is Hurasau?" Salo Daast, a just-recently-appointed Jedi Knight, took in his surroundings. Aside from the landing dock and the building next to it, there was a large grassland. The main city of this planet was beyond the horizon.

"Yeah I know…" Zare Ludan, a Jedi Master who has trained Salo for not more than 9 years, and continued his friendship even after Salo was appointed as a Knight. "It may seem dull right now, but don't worry, you'll get the action you're looking for." Zare joked.

Salo flashed a grin, "Well that's good…" Salo's expression went back to normal, "So what now?"

"We wait. Master Kenobi and Skywalker should be here soon"

"Or they could already be here." Salo grinned as he looked back at the two approaching figures, Zare turned to see for himself. "What took you guys so long?" Salo joked.

"Hey you're the ones who kept us waiting." Obi-Wan, a fair Jedi Master with smooth brown hair and a beard returned in the same joking manner. Salo had a puzzled look on his face, and Anakin eagerly answered Salo before he had a chance to ask.

"We were on the docking bay on the other side, apparently you didn't see us when you came in." Anakin's hair was much longer now than it was the last time Salo saw him, back before Anakin was appointed a Jedi Knight.

Salo's expression turned to slightly embarrased, "Well…I was tired. I hate being up so early…"

"Plus the air is thick with fog, we could barely see the ground when we were approaching." Zare chimed in.

"Right…" Obi-Wan finished, "Well let's go, the troops are waiting for us."

-----

The four of them traveled in a transport shuttle that was coursed to take them to a nearby city, where base was set up. It just turns out that this so-called "base" was just a few trenches dug into the ground with awnings over them.

"Some base you got here…" Salo said with a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah well…We don't have the kind of time to really build bases out of reinforced steal or anything." Anakin replied.

"Yeah I guess not…" Salo took a seat on a bench next to Anakin; while Zare and Obi-Wan sat on a bench opposite the one Salo and Anakin were on. There was a poorly constructed table in the middle of the seating area, along with a map resting on the surface – a map of the city.

"Alright, we're going to try and make this a quick battle." Obi-Wan started going over the battle plan, "We received word that the Separatist army is camped out in another city just South from here, and they're about ready to attack. The battle will take place here." Obi-Wan pointed at an empty part of the map that appeared as a grass field, "It should be a quick battle, they're low on reinforcements."

"Already? Then they don't seem to be eager to capture this planet." Salo accused.

"No they're not, they couldn't care less about this planet."

"So then why are they here?"

Obi-Wan sat up straight, "They may not want to take over the planet, but they are using that one city as a resource to get supplies in order to take over a nearby planet."

"And we also think General Grievous is here on this planet." Anakin jumped in.

"General Grievous!" Salo asked surprised, he let out a little chuckle and continued, "So that's why we're really here, huh?"

"You got it, our mission is to capture General Grievous." Obi-Wan replied, "Once we do that, we have a very good chance of winning this war."

"So what's the plan?"

"Well, like I was already saying, the battle will take place in this field." Obi-Wan pointed to the space on the map once again, "But that's just a diversion for the real mission."

"We're going to sneak into the city and capture Grievous?" Salo anticipated.

"You're half right." Salo looked at Obi-Wan with a questioned look, along with Anakin and Zare who also were questioning Obi-Wan's plan.

Obi-Wan continued, "Only two of us will sneak in, we need the other two of us to stay back and fight in the diversion. If none of the Jedi are fighting in that battle then they might get suspicious."

"They'll most likely be suspicious either way." Anakin said.

"That might be true, but at least this way we still have more of a chance of capturing Grievous."

"More of a chance?" Zare jumped in, "I've heard of Grievous killing several Jedi without any help, do you really think only two of us could deal with him?"

"I will admit that the risk is big, but I have faith in Anakin's abilities here, and I'm sure he agrees that he can do it." The attention was focused on Anakin.

"Of course." Anakin answered simply.

"So then are you going to General Kenobi?"

"That was my original plan, for me and Anakin to go, but I thought someone else might like to go instead."

"Me!" Salo said eagerly.

"Just as I thought." Obi-Wan smirked.

"You sure you can handle that Salo?" Zare asked uncertain.

"I'm pretty sure I can, I have faith in my abilities too."

"I'm sure Salo and I can handle it." Anakin half-smirked.

"It's settled then, Anakin and Salo will sneak into the Separatist city and attempt to capture General Grievous, while Master Zare and I fight with the Clone troops in the diversion battle."

"Alright, so when does this start?" Salo asks eagerly.

"Who knows, it could be at any moment. We have troops looking out for when the droid army begins their assault." Obi-Wan answered.

"So it's just a matter of waiting?"

"Yep."

"Damn… That's what I'm worst at." Salo's statement received some laughter from the other three.

There was nothing to do now but wait; and that's precisely what they did, along with talking amongst themselves to help pass the time.


	2. Raid on the Separatist City

Author's Note:

Sorry it took so long to get the next chpt up, but I didn't have internet access the whole weekend :( But I still worked on my story, and I got 3 chpts done :D hopefully you enjoy it.

**-----**

**The Clone Wars**

**Chapter 2: Raid on the Separatist City**

Salo was sitting cross-legged in a tent set up for him and the other three, his eyes closed – he was meditating. He did it often; it helped him remain focused on his abilities with the force.

Anakin walked in and noticed Salo, he realized that Salo was meditating and decided not to bother him right now, but a voice stopped him from exiting the tent.

"You don't have to leave." Salo said while remaining in his same meditating position.

"Well you seemed to be focusing, I didn't think I should bother you."

"No it's alright," Salo said opening his eyes and directing them toward Anakin, "I'm done anyway. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Nothing really, I was just trying to find where you went. And also, it seems the droids are getting ready to attack."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we're positive that they'll begin their attack today, we just don't know when."

"Alright, give me word when you receive more information."

"No problem." Anakin turned to begin exiting the tent, but was again stopped.

"Hey, wait."

"What is it?"

"I just want to ask you something: Do you ever meditate?" Salo asked with anticipation.

"Not really, it never suited me…" Anakin replied.

"Maybe you should try, it can really help you with focusing on the force, it works for me."

Anakin paused for a second trying to think it over, "…Yeah why not?" He had nothing else to do anyway. He sat down next to Salo cross-legged.

"Alright," Salo started, "I'm not a great teacher, but I think I can show you how to do this properly. Just close your eyes and concentrate."

"Alright." Anakin closed his eyes and concentrated – on Salo's voice, on his surroundings, on the barking commands of the Clone Troopers outside.

"Now just remain calm and concentrated." Salo said smoothly. Anakin didn't say anything in reply. He continued to concentrate. After a few minutes, images started flashing through Anakin's mind.

"Just concentrate." Salo said comfortingly, it seemed he knew there were obscured images going through Anakin's mind. Anakin tried to focus, and make the images become clear.

"You're trying too hard, just calm yourself." With a small sigh, Anakin tried to calm down. He finally managed to calm himself and concentrate on the images. The images in his head became clear. It was a city, the Separatist City. Inside the command base, the droids were preparing.

"We attack at noon." One of the droid commander's eerie voice said. Anakin saw what was going on in the city right now, and more importantly, he knew when the droids were planning to attack. Then the image of the droids, along with the city, vanished. Nothing left but an absolute dark.

Suddenly, another image appeared. It wasn't the Separatist City though, it wasn't even this planet that they were on. It was a volcanic planet, full of lava and molten rock everywhere. What was this place? Why was Anakin having a vision of it?

_You were the Chosen One!_

Anakin snapped back to reality breathing heavily, which also alerted Salo.

"What's wrong?"

Anakin didn't say anything for a minute. That voice, he heard in his vision, he didn't see who said it, but he thought it sounded like Obi-Wan. But why? Anakin knows he's the Chosen One, but why was Obi-Wan screaming it like it pained him?

"Anakin?" Salo asked soothingly.

"Nothing…I'm ok."

"I don't really believe that. When someone snaps from meditation like that, it's not normally a good sign. What did you see?"

"I…" It took Anakin a few seconds to get the words together, "I saw a planet…full of lava…"

"And?"

"I heard a voice…it screamed 'You were the Chosen One'"

"That's weird. You're the Chosen One." Salo pointed out.

"I know, I don't get it."

"Well…It's possible you had a future vision."

"I'm not surprised, I've had them before."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they were of my mother." Anakin's voice trailed off for a second, "Just before she died."

Salo had a questionable look on his face, "I don't know. But I think that's enough for the meditation for now."

"Yeah…" Anakin got up to his feet, followed by Salo. They walked toward the exit of the tent, but not before Anakin remembered his other vision of the droids, "Oh yeah, wait. I need to tell you about my other vision, it was about the droid army."

"Yeah I know, I had to same vision, they attack at noon." Salo finished. Anakin had a puzzled look on his face. Salo continued with a smirk, "Meditating has other benefits too."

"So I've noticed…" Anakin remarked as they exited the tent and went to meet with Obi-Wan and Zare.

-----

Just before noon, the troops are all ready to go. Obi-Wan and Zare take their place at the front line and they begin the march to the battlefield. As Anakin and Salo made their way to their Jedi Starfighters, they were going to fly into the Separatist City. Someone may wander how that would be "sneaking", Salo even asked, the answer was, "It won't matter what you do to get into the city, they'll know you're there either way; so you might as well go the fastest way." Even though the original plan was to sneak in, they just recently found out that there was no way to actually sneak in, so instead they'll blast their way in. And that also makes the "diversion" battle pointless, now it's just a battle to lessen the droid forces. Obi-Wan and Zare still planned to be in that battle to help the Clones have an easier win.

Salo and Anakin got into their own Starfighters and took off toward the city at full throttle.

"We're approaching the city." Anakin said over the cockpit's intercom.

"I see that." Salo replied sarcastically. Anakin let out a little chuckle, then quickly remained focus, and the two continued their course.

"Incoming fighters!" Anakin shouted as the incoming Vulture Droids and Tri-Fighters swarmed towards them. Anakin and Salo split up and flew head on into the swarm firing shot after shot and destroying several enemy fighters.

"Watch out, there's one on your tail!" Anakin's voice boomed over the speakers in Salo's Starfighter. Salo dove his ship down toward the ground, and the enemy Tri-Fighter took the bait. Salo led it all the way down, pulling up just in time, only a few inches from the ground, the Tri-Fighter, however, collided into the ground. Salo soared back up into the air and shot down a few more fighters while he was at it.

Anakin twisted out of the way as debris from a blown up Vulture droid shot toward him. He shot down another one the was right in front of him. One got behind him and started firing, but Anakin quickly barrel rolled out of the way and powered his thrusters down to brake. The enemy Tri-Fighter then overshot him, and Anakin quickly shot it down, "I think we should take this to the city."

"Good idea." Salo followed Anakin on course for the Separatist City and sped his way toward the city, dodging enemy fire along the way.

They made it to the city, dodging a barrage of laser fire from enemy fighters and turrets alike. Salo dodged to the left to avoid being hit by laser fire, and an oncoming building. He shot down two more enemy fighters while dodging fire from turrets on nearby buildings. They really didn't seem to want enemies in the city...

Anakin was in another location in the city, he shot down a few enemy fighters, then turned his attention on a laser turret that was giving him a lot of trouble. He fired a rocket at the turret that exploded on impact, and the turret went up in a heap of debris and smoke. He then dodged out of the way of an oncoming Vulture droid that must have been on a suicide mission to take Anakin down with it. Anakin fired off another rocket at a bridge support beam, and the bridge started crumbling. Anakin flew under the collapsing bridge as a few other fighters on his tail were crushed. With a smirk, he called over the intercom to Salo, "Salo? Do you see that building?"

"It depends which one you're talking about."

"The big one that stretches up over all the rest."

"Oh yeah, that one's pretty hard to miss."

"Well make your way toward that one, it's the Capitalist Building. General Grievous should be hiding away in there somewhere."

"Alright, I'll meet you there." Salo dove down to dodge some more enemy fire. He led the enemies trailing behind him down into a narrow tunnel. The two Tri-Fighters couldn't navigate through the tunnels and crashed. But the Vulture droid was able to somehow, it fired a few shots at Salo, one of them colliding into the side of Salo's fighter, "Crap!"

"What's wrong?" Anakin's voice asked through the speakers.

"I've been hit, it's not bad though. Although I could use an astromech droid right now."

"I didn't feel like risking Artoo."

"I don't blame you, that's one of the coolest droids I've ever seen." Anakin let out a little laugh at Salo's remark. Salo dodged out of the way of some more shots, then with a scowl he rolled his fighter upward and shot down the Vulture droid after it passed him.

"I didn't stop you from bringing your own droid though." Anakin continued.

"Well...I actually didn't feel like risking Arthree either, I've grown rather attached to him."

"It's nice to see someone else who refers to droids as people rather than things."

Salo chuckled, "Yeah well, I'm an attachful person. I remember this one time, I-"

"Save it," Anakin cut in, "We can finish this conversation later, right now we have to stay focused."

"Right, sorry. I got a little side tracked, happens all the time." With a little chuckle, they continued on course for the Capitalist Building.

Anakin was just a little way from the building. The turrets opened fire on sight of the Jedi Starfighter. Anakin dodged and weaved out of the way of the laser fire, he shot off a few rockets and laser fire of his own to destroy some of the turrets. He landed in the hangar implanted in the building.

Salo was there just a few seconds later, finishing off the rest of the turrets that Anakin passed up. He then landed in the hangar near Anakin. The two of them got out of their fighters and ignited their lightsabers simultaneously; a beam of blue plasma coming out of each of their lightsaber hilts. The battle droids in the hangar stared firing at the two Jedi Knights. Salo and Anakin spun and twirled their lightsabers around as they deflected blaster shots and cut through droids and reducing them to heaping piles of parts.

Salo thrust his blade into one of the droid's chest then quickly withdrew it and spun it around behind him cutting down another droid while deflecting a blaster bolt back at another droid.

Anakin's blade cut through one of the droid's neck and severed it's head from it's body. He quickly spun his lightsaber around deflecting blaster bolts back at the shooters, then quickly spun around and cut through another droid severing the top from it's legs.

They continued cutting, slicing, and deflecting until all of the droids were nothing but heaping piles of smoking parts. They stood back to back and turned off their lightsabers and attached them back to their waste.

"Alright let's go." Anakin said as he walked toward the exit from the hangar.

"Right behind you." Salo replied and followed Anakin.


	3. The Battle

**The Clone Wars**

**Chapter 3: The Battle**

Obi-Wan and Zare took their place at the front line of the garrison of troops.

"Alright troops." Obi-Wan started his speech, "This should be an easy battle, we're going to defeat them in the battlefield, and then take it to the city itself. We should be able to take the city back and make this planet Separatist free. Let's just hope the other two can complete their mission." Obi-Wan took a brief pause, then continued, "Alright, now let's go!" The troops roared in excitement, and they started their march. LAAT Gunships soared through the sky above following the army, along with a couple of AT-TE walkers trailing along.

They marched until they caught the first glimpse of the droid army. Obi-Wan and Zare ignited their lightsabers. They gave the signal to charge, and that's exactly what the Clone troopers did.

The droid army did the same thing, and in just a few seconds, there were dozens of Clones and droids falling from enemy blaster shots. The LAAT Gunships and the AT-TE walkers firing at the opposing side, the same as with the Hailfire droids and Vulture droids on the Separatist side. Tons and tons of enemy droids found themselves cut into pieces by the blue or green beams of plasma of the lightsabers held by the two Jedi Masters.

Obi-Wan deflected a few blaster bolts back at the droids who fired them, then as he spun his blade around in his hand he cut a battle droid's chest panel causing it to malfunction and start shooting wildly. It shot a few of it's own until it finally blew a circuit and fell to the ground. Obi-Wan severed another droid's head from the rest of it's body, then quickly spun around and did the same to another battle droid. He deflected another blaster bolt and thrust his blade into another battle droid, then as he withdrew it, he severed another battle droid's body from it's legs.

A Hailfire droid went up in a heap of smoke and debris as the AT-TE finished it off with a powerful blast, the debris crushed several of enemy battle droids. However, the Hailfire droid managed to shoot off a few of it's rockets before it blew up, that collided into a LAAT Gunship and caused it to hurtle to the ground and crush a line of Clones.

Zare ducked under a stray blaster shot, then brung his blade up into a nearby battle droid's back in a flash of light. Then as he used the force to guide him, he jumped up into the air and brought his blade down on another battle droid cutting it in half, and then his blade severed another one in half. He deflected a few more blaster shots back at the owners, then as the force coursed through him, he released it from his hand causing a group of battle droids to fly through the air and crash into the ground. He then dodged another blaster bolt, then deflected another as he drove his blade into another battle droid.

The commanding Clone trooper blasted a battle droid into pieces, and a few others after that. He threw a thermal detonator at another group of droids and blew them into oblivion. After rolling out of the way of a thermal detonator along with a few enemy blaster shots, he found himself face to face with a super battle droid. The super battle droid took aim, but before it could fire, a beam of blue plasma jutted out of it's chest plate, then in a few flashes of light, it was cut up into pieces. "Thanks for the assistance General Kenobi." The commander said as he stood up straight and looked at the Jedi Master standing there holding his lightsaber.

"My pleasure commander." Obi-Wan flashed a grin. They quickly focused back on the battle at hand. The commander blasting several battle droids into pieces, as Obi-Wan continued slicing his way through tons of battle droids.

One of the AT-TE Walkers were taken down after a barrage of enemy fire from Hailfire droids and Vulture droids. The other AT-TE returned it's own barrage of fire and took down a few of the opposing vehicles to avenge the other deceased AT-TE.

After dispatching a few more battle droids, along with a couple of super battle droids, Zare encountered a Spider walker that was giving some Clones some trouble. With the force to guide him, he soared through the air toward the Spider walker, and landed right on top. He slashed away at the control panel of the Spider walker exposing it's circuits, then he thrust his blade down into the circuits, short circuiting it. Zare jumped off of the Spider droid before it blew into thousands of little pieces. Zare flashed a quick smile and continued his onslaught.

A few AAT Hovertanks made their way from the Separatist city to the battlefield. The droids seemed to be at their last resort. The AATs opened fire on all enemies, alive or inanimate. One of them fired at Obi-Wan, but Obi-Wan was able to evade the shot and jump up onto the top of the tank. A battle droid popped up from the top hatch of the tank, and quickly met it's demise at Obi-Wan's lightsaber blade. Obi-Wan then turned his attention on the tank's cannon and severed it from the rest of the tank. The tank had no means of attacking now, so Obi-Wan left it alone and jumped off, but what he didn't realize was that the tank AAT had extra laser turrets implanted in the sides as they shot overhead at a few Clones.

"That's perfect..." Obi-Wan scowled.

"No worries General, I got you covered." A nearby Clone trooper said as he climbed up on top of the AAT and threw a thermal detonator through the top hatch. He jumped back down off the tank and watched the fireworks.

"Much appreciated trooper." Obi-Wan complemented.

"My pleasure sir!" The trooper replied. After those final words came out, the Clone trooper was blasted down by a super battle droid, right before Obi-Wan's eyes. Obi-Wan turned his attention to the super battle droid with a scowl on his face. The super battle droid took aim and fired, but Obi-Wan reduced the droid to pieces in just a few seconds.

Zare kept cutting and thrusting through droids as he made his way through the battlefield. He eventually met up with Obi-Wan, who was also cutting through several of droids. They were side by side, cutting through what seemed to be an endless stream of battle droids and super battle droids. Just when they thought it couldn't get any worse, a droideka showed up. It uncoiled from it's ball mode and quickly raised it's built in shield. The droideka started it's rapid firing at the two Jedi Masters, both of them returning every shot directed at them, to no effect, the shield blocked everything, it could even block a lightsaber blade. But everyone knew that a droideka could only keep it's shield raised when it was stationary. Obi-Wan and Zare simultaneously force pushed the droideka back through the air, it collided into a few other battle droids conveniently lined up.

An AAT exploded into thousands of tiny pieces that pierced through battle droids when a LAAT Gunship fired it's last rockets at it. That same LAAT Gunship was shot down by a tailing Vulture droid. The battle waged for less than an hour. After the Clones and the two Jedi Masters were beginning to drive the droid army back into their city, they prepared themselves. They were going to storm the city after they finished off this battle.


	4. Capture Grievous

**The Clone Wars**

**Chapter 4: Capture Grievous**

Anakin and Salo walked down the poorly lit corridor, their Jedi robes swaying behind them.

"Maybe it would it would have been a better idea not to cut that electric wire." Salo remarked.

"Yeah I agree...bad idea."

"I can barely see anything."

"Just be happy they had some backup power."

"Apparently the backup power isn't as strong since these lights are so dim."

"Alright stop complaining, we need to be quiet." They continued to walk through the dark. After a while the little light that they had to guide them flickered.

"That's not a good sign..."

"It seems even their backup power is running low." After a few more steps, they were momentarily blinded when all of the lights brightened up the whole corridor. Once they got used to the light, Anakin continued, "Or maybe they were just fixing it..."

"Obviously..." They started walking again, until they heard a sound, "What was that?"

"I don't know. But it sounds like..." Anakin's sentence trailed off for a minute as he tried to focus on the sound, and then continued, "destroyer droids." In the next second, their lightsabers were in their hands and ignited. The droideka had two ways to come from. Salo and Anakin each faced opposite sides to watch for where the droideka were coming from.

"What the-"

"What is it?" Anakin asked.

"It sounds like the noise is coming from..." Salo paused for a minute, and after a couple more seconds, what he suspected was right, "...above!" The droideka dropped down from a vent in the ceiling of the corridor.

"That's a new trick." Anakin remarked. The droideka deployed from ball mode and activated it's shield. Another one dropped down and did the same. They both opened fire, and the two Jedi Knights deflected all the shots directed at them, they waited for the chance. Once it arrived they acted quickly, force pushing both droideka through the air. As they collided into the ground, Salo and Anakin sensed a disturbance, they felt as the sniper rifle's bolt pierced through the air as they moved to the side to evade it.

"You deal with the droideka," Salo told Anakin, "I'll get the sniper." Without waiting for a reply, Salo felt the force guide him as he sped down the corridor down toward the sniper droid. When Salo got nearer he finished with a twist through the air to dodge another shot and plunge his blade into the droid's head as he came down. He noticed a few more battle droids around the corner and quickly dealt with them, his blade buzzing and whirring through the air as it severed multiple parts from the droids.

Once Salo was finished with them all, he quickly made his way back to Anakin, who was already finished with the droideka, "Alright we're done here." Salo started.

"Alright then let's go, before anymore show up." They continued on their way down the corridor with a faster pace then before.

After a while longer, they finally got to their destination, "Grievous should be beyond this door." Salo said, "I can get us through using this terminal." Salo walked toward the terminal near the door. But before he got any closer, Anakin's lightsaber was ignited and cutting through the door. Salo had a dumbfounded look on his face, "Or we could just do that... Although I do think that would alarm them that we're here."

"I'm more than sure they already knew before this." Anakin continued cutting. He finally cut a hole in through the door and kicked it down.

"Awesome way to enter, Anakin." Salo joked. Anakin grinned and chuckled as he walked through the hole he made, followed by Salo. They were surprised to see that there was no Grievous, it seems they just missed him. But there were two humanoid droids, much different from the regular battle droid, or any droid their used to seeing. These droids were new, they've never seen them before. The droids each had a single glowing red eye, a cape, and a staff instead of a blaster. These must have been some of Grievous' special guards, but it didn't seem they were much of a threat.

"What are these things?"

"I don't know." Salo answered, "But I think we're about to find out." The two droids caught eye of Anakin and Salo, and quickly switched to battle mode. Energy started coursing through their staffs as they made their way toward the Jedi.

"Interesting." Anakin remarked.

"What?" Salo asked.

"It looks as if those staffs are able to block our lightsabers."

"Seriously? How?"

"Watch." Anakin lunged toward one of the droids, it retaliated by raising one end of it's staff to block the oncoming lightsaber blade. Anakin and the droid were in a deadlock for a second, until the droid pushed Anakin back beside Salo, "See?"

"Yeah, I see. But they're still droids, and we won't be beat by droids."

"Exactly what I was thinking." Anakin and Salo picked out their separate droids and lunged for an attack.

Salo's blade whirred through the air and crackled as it clashed with one of the ends of the droid's staff. Salo quickly shifted his lightsaber over to block an incoming strike from the opposite end of the staff. He quickly spun around and aimed for the droid's legs, but the droid deflected the blade away and then attempted to strike Salo's head with the opposite end. But Salo easily side stepped away and violently swung his lightsaber at the droid's neck. He thought he had the droid, but the droid ducked under the blade, leaving Salo off balance. It seems these droids were a huge step up from the ordinary droid, not only did they have weapons to block lightsaber blades, but they also had amazing reflexes.

Anakin swung his blade all around through the air, getting in consistent strikes at the droid. He continued to drive the droid back with every strike, keeping the droid from attacking the whole time. When the droid did get a chance to strike, it aimed for Anakin's head, but Anakin was easily able to duck under it and attempt another strike to the droids arm. The droid was able to knock Anakin's blade away just in time. Anakin spun and attempted to strike the droid's waist as he came around, but the droid jumped up over the blade and soared over Anakin's head. Anakin glared at the droid as it landed. He got into his Shien ready stance with one hand holding the lightsaber pointing out and tilting down toward the ground, while his other hand rested in the air in front of him. The droid prepared for it's own attack, and in the next second, their weapons were clashing and spinning once again.

Salo started fighting harder now, he underestimated these droids at first, but now he was focused. He started to give the droid a lot of trouble, Salo's blade spun through the air at amazing speeds, it looked as if it was spinning around on it's own. Salo and the droid were in a deadlock, but Salo quickly ended it when he pushed the droid back off balance and let the force flow out of his hand and send the droid into a wall (Salo also used the Shien form, but he used it differently from Anakin, for he also used aspects of the Ataru form, since he sometimes used the force to help him in battle). The droid quickly recovered and got back to it's feet, and the fight continued as the weapons clashed once again.

Anakin continued to drive the droid back further until it was backed against a wall. The droid parried Anakin's blade and side stepped away from the wall, and attempted to hit Anakin in the back, but Anakin swung his lightsaber behind him to block. He took a brief pause, then he reared his lightsaber back behind him and then swung it hard and violently over his head and it gave off a loud crackle as it clashed with the droid's staff. The droid lost it's balance from the hard hit and stumbled backwards. Anakin used this chance and took another violent swing and cut the droid's staff in half. The staff malfunctioned and shorted out, and with a few final swings of his lightsaber, the droid was reduced to a pile of parts.

The droid blocked another hit of Salo's lightsaber blade. They continued the rapid display of swinging and clashing until Salo finally jumped over the droid as it thrust it's staff at Salo. Once Salo landed he swung his blade down low and back up at the droid, knocking it's staff away and leaving it's middle open as Salo came back around and stabbed his blade into the droid's chest. The buzz of the lightsaber blade was all that was heard for a second, until Salo withdrew his blade and the droid collapsed.

Both of the droids were finally destroyed, "So what now?" Salo asked.

"We still have a mission to complete. Grievous is no doubt trying to run away like the coward that he is." Anakin walked over to another door, opposite the one they came in, "He had to have gone through this door, but it's actually shielded, our lightsabers can't cut through it."

"No problem." Salo walked over to the terminal near the door, "I can easily get it open." Salo messed around with the terminal for a second to determine how to get access to the mainframe and open the door, and maybe find out more information. In just a matter of seconds, Salo already had access.

"That was fast." Anakin observed. Salo didn't reply, he just continued to work. It only took him a few more seconds to shut down the force field on the door, "Alright good, now let's go." Anakin hurried.

"Not yet. I have access to their mainframe, I can get information about them, Grievous can wait."

"We have a mission, we have to catch Grievous."

"And we will, no ships have left this place yet, he's still here."

"How do you know?"

"It says right here that no ships have left recently. And more importantly, it says right here that General Grievous is still here."

"Interesting..."

"Yeah. Now just calm down for a minute while I do this." Salo kept toiling with the terminal, until he found something of interest, "Hey check this out."

Anakin directed his attention to the terminal, "What?"

"Those droids that we just fought, they _are_ some of Grievous' personal body guards. They're called MagnaGuards. And as we've already figured out, they have specialized weapons just for them that can block lightsaber blades."

"Wow...The separatist are really advancing aren't they?"

"Yeah, which is why we should go and try to catch Grievous now."

"Then let's go!"

"One more second."

"We have to hurry!"

"I know, just hold on a second." With some more pushing buttons consecutively, Salo finally accomplished what he was trying, "There, I reprogrammed the turrets throughout the city to fire on friendlies instead of enemies."

"Really? You can do that?"

"Of course, you just need the right amount of skill...and of course some computer spikes." Salo grinned, "But it won't take them long to figure this out and reprogram them back, so let's hurry." With that, they continued through the door. Unsurprisingly, there was a battalion of battle droids in the next room.

"Ugh, we don't have time for this." Anakin acknowledged. Salo looked at Anakin and smirked.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Anakin returned the smirk, and as the battle droids started advancing on them, they both took their positions, back to back. They threw their arms straight up into the air simultaneously, and a huge force wave surged out from all around them and sent every single droid crashing.

Now there were two doors in this room to choose from, "Which door do you think?" Anakin asked.

"That one." Salo pointed to the bigger door that was on the side wall.

"You think that one?"

"No, I know it's that one. I looked at a map on the terminal, and that's the door that Grievous would have gone through."

"Why is that?"

"He's heading for the hangar..."

"What! Then we have to go now!"

"Relax, he's not planning on leaving just yet, we still have time to catch up, but we have to hurry. He no doubt has tons of droids to slow us down." They started toward the door, but it opened just before they got to it, and the battle droids on the other side opened fire right away. The lightsabers were out in a flash deflecting all of the blaster bolts.

The two Jedi, using the force for assistance, sped into the room, slicing through dozens of droids as they made their way to the next door. They had no time to waste, they only killed the droids in their way, and left the ones out of their way alive.

Once they got through the next door, they jammed it to prevent any of the droids left alive from getting through. They were now in another corridor. They persisted to run down the corridor with their Jedi robes continuing to sway behind them. They only had a few battle droids interfere with them, which were effortlessly cut down.

They finally arrived at the hangar, just as Grievous' ship was taking off, "Damn it!" Salo cursed as he and Anakin ran after the ship as it flew off. The ship was clear of the hangar, but two MagnaGuards were left behind.

"Not these guys again." Anakin ignited his lightsaber.

"Forget the lightsaber." Salo whispered, "Look were they're standing." Anakin studied the MagnaGuards who were advancing toward them slowly. After a second, Anakin understood what Salo was talking about. He switched his lightsaber off with a smirk. Salo, with the same smirk on his face, and Anakin both focused and let the force flow. The two MagnaGuards were swept up off their feet, and out of the hangar, and they fell to their doom.

"Alright we need to hurry. We still have a chance to catch Grievous." They ran as fast as they could to the hangar where their Jedi Starfighters were. But once they got to them, they realized, after trying to activate them, that they were sabotaged.

"That's just great!" Salo cried.

"Hold on Salo." Anakin was already at work on his ship. He quickly figured out the problem and was able to fix it in a matter of minutes, "There, all fixed."

"Alright now can you fix mine?"

"Can't do it yourself?"

"I'm a technician, not a mechanic."

"I'm coming." Anakin made his way over to Salo's ship and examined it, "Well that's stupid."

"What?"

"They did the exact same thing to you as they did to me."

"Pfft, they need to be more original." Salo joked.

"Alright all done." Anakin said after a couple minutes, "That was much easier to fix since I already knew how."

"Then let's go!" Salo jumped in his Starfighter, and Anakin jumped into his. They activated and took off.

"Good thing I threw that tracking device onto Grievous' haul before he got away." Anakin stated.

"Yeah...wait, what?"

Anakin chuckled, "You didn't see me? I threw it onto his haul before he got away."

"Interesting...I guess I wasn't paying attention. Although I thought I did see you gesture with your arm, but I thought you were doing something else." They both let out a short laugh as they launched out of the hangar and started their chase.


	5. Storm the City

Sorry it takes a while to get these chpts up, I'm only able to write on days that I'm off school (because I'm always tired on school days, and I don't feel like doing any more work than I have to), and if I have nothing else planned. But since Thanksgiving Break coming up this week, I should be able to complete a few chpts at least

Also, I reread my previous chpts and saw a lot o' mistakes…So I'm going to start actually proof reading these chpts so that doesn't happen anymore…

-----

**The Clone Wars**

**Chapter 5: Storm the City**

The Clones finally drove back the last of the droid army, they won this battle, now it was time to storm the city. They didn't waist any time, hundreds of Clone troops began to storm, while others went back to their city to restock on ammunition and get more reinforcements.

Obi-Wan would lead the division of Clones that would storm the city in ARC-170 Starfighters, while Zare would lead the ground troops. The ARC-170 Starfighters soared above, lead by Obi-Wan in his Jedi Starfighter, on course for the Separatist City. While in the Separatist City, Zare led the battalion of ground troops. Their mission was to take back the city, and make this planet free of Separatist.

The ground troops made it into the city and were easily defeating the droids. In fact, the turrets throughout the city were helping them out. The turrets that would normally pose a problem were shooting at the droids instead of the Clones. It seems as if someone has tampered with the city's defenses, it definitely exited the Clones more and made it easier.

"Commander, form your squad up behind me and prepare to attack." Obi-Wan called over the ship's intercom.

"We're right behind you General Kenobi." The Clone Commander replied. He moved his squad behind Obi-Wan like he was ordered. They arrived at the city, and dozens of Tri-Fighters and Vulture droids were there to greet them - aggressively. The pack of enemy fighters sped after Obi-Wan and the Clones, and then the sparks flew. The air was thick with laser fire, smoke, and debris as the Starfighters battled throughout the sky.

While on the ground, several of droids met their fate as the beam of green plasma pierced through them and reducing them to a pile of parts. Zare moved through the city streets, destroying anything that took a shot at him. He deflected a blaster bolt back at an opposing droid and watched as it collapsed to the ground. After that, a few more battle droids showed up, along with a super battle droid. Zare felt the force flow as he soared through the air after the cluster of droids and made short work of them. After finishing the super battle droid, he quickly ducked under another blaster shot and spontaneously threw his lightsaber at the perpetrator. The lightsaber pierced into the super battle droid, it stood there completely still with the lightsaber imbedded into it's chest. The force took over and allowed the lightsaber to return to Zare's hand, and the super battle droid was left standing completely motionless.

"General Kenobi, watch out! There's one on your tail!"

"I see it." Obi-Wan tried to shake the trailing Tri-Fighter off, but to no use, "Arfour, see what you can do." The astromech droid implanted in the Starfighter beside the cockpit went to work. It took over the Starfighter to help maneuver, but it still didn't help much, the Tri-Fighter was persistent. Luckily a nearby ARC-170 flew by and destroyed the Tri-Fighter, "Thank you trooper."

"My pleasure sir." The Clone said over the intercom. Obi-Wan continued on to his destination, shooting down a few enemy fighters while he was at it. He landed in the hangar of the Capital building, and a few ARC-170 Starfighters landed as well to aid Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan got out of his ship and looked around, he could tell Anakin and Salo have been there since there were tons of battle droids littered on the floor. The other Clones got out of their fighters and noticed the same thing, but they didn't say anything, they just prepared to follow Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan looked at Arfour, who hopped out of his place in the Starfighter, "Arfour, stay here and watch the ships, and take this incase I need to make contact with you." Obi-Wan took out a comlink and gave it to Arfour, then he turned to the Clones, "Now let's go."

A pile of droids littered the ground as more and more of the infestation was cut down. After Zare cleared out the area he was in, he answered his comlink that started ringing while he was busy with the droids.

"Sir, we've encountered the Invisible Hand, we're preparing to engage."

"Understood, make sure you inform General Kenobi."

"Already have sir." Finishing the short conversation, the Clone Commander moved the small fleet he had above the planet to attack the Invisible Hand and it's own small fleet.

As Zare hang up the comlink, he turned to the small garrison of troops trailing him, "Let's move out!" And that's what they did. They went around a corner and found an AAT causing some trouble for a few Clones taking cover behind ruble. Zare turned to the troops that were following him, "Stay here." He ordered. Zare walked out from behind the corner and got close enough to the AAT to jump up on top of it. He quickly cut off the main cannon, which caused the most trouble, and then he cut off the top hatch and jumped inside. The two battle droids inside were caught off guard and quickly cut down, and Zare followed up by destroying the controls and jumping straight up out of the top hatch. He twisted through the air and landed next to the Clones, who started getting up from behind the ruble, "Follow me." Zare commanded.

The troops followed him as he made his way to the others he left behind, only to find half of them lying on the ground, dead. Zare had a shocked look on his face, but it quickly faded as he felt a sniper rifle bolt pierce through the air. Zare immediately raised his lightsaber to deflect the bolt, "Take cover!" he barked to the troops. As they followed orders, Zare used to force to help him reach a balcony of the building that the sniper was on. He then continued on up the building until he finally reached the balcony that the sniper was on and cut the droid in half as he landed. He found that a few more droids up there too and quickly took care of them, then he jumped over to another building and took care of the droids there. After finishing, he made his way back down to the surviving Clones and ordered them to move out as he did the same.

Obi-Wan and his small garrison of troops easily made it through the corridors of the Capitol Building, Anakin and Salo apparently took care of most of the problems. Obi-Wan and the troops finally ran into several enemies after they blasted into a room. Obi-Wan went in first and deflected most of the laser fire, then the troops opened fire and shot down a few of the droids, while Obi-Wan finished them off. The last droid's head fell to the ground after the lightsaber blade severed it from the rest of its body. The troops followed Obi-Wan as he continued on to the next room.

Once they reached the next room, they found it already littered with destroyed droids, along with a few droids still operational and kicking – well shooting in this case as they opened fire at the intruding forces. They were taken care of without Obi-Wan's help; in fact, all of the droids were shot down before Obi-Wan would have even been able to drive his blade through any of them.

They entered the next room and found it completely empty, and it was too quiet. But by the time Obi-Wan realized it, they were already ambushed. Two MagnaGuards dropped from the ramparts above and killed over half of the small garrison of Clones. The others managed to escape the whirling energy staff that the MagnaGuards wielded. Obi-Wan didn't know what these were, but he already found out that their weapons could block his lightsaber when he went in for a hit, only to be pushed back off balance. He regained his footing fast enough to block the oncoming staff, then another from the opposite end.

The Clones were trying to hold off, if not destroy, the other MagnaGuard. They kept running around the huge room trying to shoot it, but it was able to deflect the blaster shots, along with move really fast and jump really high, so it was difficult to hit. Even though the odds were against them, they were designed to fight no matter what, so that's what they did, they weren't going to give up. One of the troops hid behind some junk piled up on one side of the room and took aim at the MagnaGuard. Once it was stationary for a few seconds, the Clone held down on the trigger and let lose several shots, only one of them making contact with the MagnaGuard, only scratching it in the arm, the rest of the shots were deflected.

Obi-Wan was being pushed back by the MagnaGuard he was fighting until they reached a deadlock with their weapons. After a few seconds, Obi-Wan stepped back and made the MagnaGuard's staff slide off of his blade and cause the MagnaGuard to lose its balance. Obi-Wan took the chance to plunge his blade into the back of the droid as it was tumbling forward, and watched as the droid crumbled to the ground.

The Clones were still struggling with their MagnaGuard, it finished off a few more troops, only a few left now. One of the Clones was out in the open shooting at the droid, but soon found himself face to face with the MagnaGuard, and then the staff driving into the Clone's stomach. The Clone fell to the ground dead. The other Clones continued shooting at the MagnaGuard as it was closing in on them fast. It jumped up into the air and was coming down on one of the Clones, and just as the Clone thought he was about to meet his demise, Obi-Wan jumped in front of the Clone and drove his blade into the MagnaGuard's chest. The MagnaGuard fell off of Obi-Wan's blade and to the floor as Obi-Wan switched his lightsaber off.

Obi-Wan looked around, he saw that there were only a few Clones left. He was thinking if he should continue on with only these Clones left or if he should call for some more backup. After a few seconds of deciding, he came to a conclusion – that he couldn't figure it out on his own. So he asked the remaining Clones as they regrouped around him, "What do you think troopers? Should we call for backup, or should we continue on how we are?" It only took them a second to come up with their answer.

"Call for backup." They said in unison.

Obi-Wan chuckled as he finished, "Alright, we'll call for backup." He took out his comlink, "Commander?"

"Yes General?"

"Gather some of your troops to meet me in the north hangar of the Capitol Building."

"Yes sir, right away." After that, Obi-Wan put his comlink away and turned to the troops to signal them to follow. They went through the door to the corridor that would lead them to the north hangar, opposite the hangar they came in – the south hangar.

Once they regrouped, they would continue on with their mission to take the city back, it wouldn't be long now.


	6. Infiltrate the Invisible Hand

Sorry it took so long to get this up. I was planning on writing much more than this over Thanksgiving break, but unfortunately I wasn't feeling good. I wasn't happy about it either… I only got one chpt done. I also had some stuff to do for school, but I barely got anything done for that. So I had lots to do for this weekend, which is why this is the only chpt until later. Hopefully I get another chpt done next weekend.

-----

**The Clone Wars**

**Infiltrate the Invisible Hand**

"Yes Lord Sidious, we have engaged the Clone fleet." The captain of the Invisible Hand said to a hologram of an old man wearing a black cloak, with the hood over his head partly concealing his face.

"Excellent." Sidious spoke in a deep and raspy voice, "I presume that Grievous has made it to the ship."

"Yes my Lord," The accent of the part human, mostly droid spoke up from the background, General Grievous stepped forward into Sidious' sight, "I have made it, and I'm sure those Jedi scum have followed me. I am prepared to fight them, and destroy them!"

"There's no need for that, I will have someone else take care of them." Grievous was about to speak before he was stopped by the raspy voice, "There's no reason for you to waste your time with them when someone else can do it." Grievous didn't see through the words that his Lord spoke; what Sidious really meant was that Grievous was no match for the two Jedi Knights that chased after him. Sidious still had other plans, and he needed Grievous for them, "My new pupil, Darth Ravel, should be arriving shortly. He will deal with the Jedi."

-----

Just above the planet, the two capital ships of the opposing sides were battling it out. Particle beams and laser fire piercing through space and colliding with their targets.

The two Jedi Starfighters flew up from the planet below and joined the battle. Anakin and Salo dodged all of the laser fire aimed toward them, all of the particle beams and shrapnel.

Both of the Starfighters carrying the two Jedi Knights were nearly side by side as they soared over the Clone capital ship dodging the enemy fire along with the obstacles in their way. Shooting down any enemies that got in their way and steadily heading toward the Invisible Hand.

"Hurry up and make your way to the Invisible Hand." Anakin called to Salo over the fighter's intercom.

"Hey I'm following you," Salo answered back, "you need to hurry up too." Anakin only smirked in reply and continued on his course, Salo flying right beside him.

They both spun in opposite directions to avoid the oncoming swarm of enemy fighters, firing multiple shots at them. Tons of the fighters were spinning out of control and exploding into several pieces after being shot by the Jedi Starfighters. Some ARC-170 Starfighters were helping the two Jedi by diverting some of the attention towards them, along with _destroying_ the attention.

"We're closing in on the Invisible Hand." Anakin said. Salo didn't reply, until he saw the Vulture droid, but he wasn't able to destroy it in time.

"Look out, missiles!" The Vulture droid was destroyed _after_ it released the missiles. Salo and Anakin managed to dodge them in time, "That was close."

"It's about to get closer, they're coming back."

"Oh great, they just _had_ to be heat seeking..." The two missiles split up to trail their opposite target. Anakin and Salo dove and rolled to try and get rid of the trailing missile behind them, but with no luck, "Damn these things are persistent."

"Follow me, I've got an idea." Without a reply, Salo followed. Anakin continued flying toward the Invisible Hand with Salo beside him, and the missiles closing in.

They managed to reach the huge ship, but they passed up the hangar, they had to get rid of the missiles first before landing. The two of them kept on going with the missiles still trailing behind them. They passed the Invisible Hand completely, but once they got far enough, they both dove their Starfighters up until they were facing the back of the ship and leveled out again. The missiles still hot on their trail, Anakin and Salo speeding toward the Invisible Hand, Salo already knew what Anakin was planning. Once they got close enough, they quickly pulled up before they collided into the engines of the ship. The missiles, however, locked on to the heat from the Invisible Hand's engines and collided into them instead. Of course the Invisible Hand was virtually unharmed, Anakin and Salo were now safe, and they continued on to the hangar, dodging explosions and enemy fire and anything else that would be a threat to them.

They finally got into the hangar and immediately jumped out of their cockpits with their lightsabers ignited. The slow witted battle droids realized the Jedi were there after a few of them were already cut down. The blue glow of both lightsabers made it seem like they were everywhere as the two Jedi twirled them all around, cutting down several droids in a matter of seconds. The buzz of the blades filled the air with it's eerie sound - the last sound the droids would hear before the lightsaber blade pierced through their metal hide.

Salo took his lightsaber out of a droid's chest and let it fall to the ground as he spun around and severed another droid's head from the rest of its body. He took a few more steps leaving three more battle droids destroyed in his path.

Anakin was next to Salo slicing through battle droid after battle droid. The droid's blaster shots not even close to phasing the two Jedi as the lightsabers deflected every shot directed at them. A droid's arm fell to the ground as Anakin's blade pierced through it, then through the droid's head.

A super battle droid showed up and started rapidly firing at Anakin and Salo, but every shot was deflected just like any other blaster bolt. Salo finished with the few battle droids in his vicinity, then turned his attention on the super battle droid. He soared through the air deflecting the shots directed toward him, and his lightsaber pierced through the thick metal exterior of the super battle droid - cutting it in half.

The two pieces of the super battle droid lay on the ground as Salo turns his lightsaber off. Anakin finishes with the last of the battle droids in the hangar and turns his lightsaber off after each of them are reduced to scrap metal. He walked over to Salo who was waiting at the exit from the hangar.

"What are you waiting for?" Anakin asked impatiently.

"The door's locked, and I'm looking-"

"So there's more than one way to get through a door." Anakin cut in igniting his lightsaber.

"I wouldn't suggest that," Salo gently grabbed Anakin's wrist to stop him, "They have shields on this door that aren't visible."

"So what _do_ you suggest?"

"You know I can hack through this door."

"Don't you need a control panel for that?"

"There's one in here, it's hidden." Salo walked over to the wall that held the door. In just a second, his lightsaber was ignited and cutting a hole in the wall. The hole revealed a control panel, and Salo was hard at work trying to shut down the shield on the door. After a minute, he still couldn't hack his way through the console, "Screw it!" His lightsaber was ignited once again and slashing through the console.

"What's wrong? Couldn't figure it out?"

"That's not the problem, normally I don't need that many computer spikes to hack my way through a console like this, but they really reinforced this one."

"So then what? How do we get through the door?"

"Um…walk…"

Anakin was puzzled at first and asked, "What about the shields?"

"They're gone…" Anakin didn't say anything, he had trouble finding words for a second, but Salo already knew what Anakin wanted to ask and explained, "Destroying the console disabled the shields. Maybe you wonder why I didn't just do that in the first place. There are two reasons for that: At first, I didn't know that this console would disable if I destroyed it, because most consoles aren't like that, but this one was. And…I didn't want to disable the shield that way because I was determined that I could figure out how to hack the computer…" Salo briefly sighed before continuing, "And I would have if they weren't so determined to prevent us from getting in. It would take a really skilled technician with a lot of spikes to get through that…"

"But it only takes a swing of a lightsaber to actually make progress." Anakin mocked. Salo hung his head down for a second with a sigh before continuing.

"Alright, let's just go…" Anakin laughed a little before they opened the door and walked through into the corridor. They had no trouble for a while as they moved through the corridors of the Invisible Hand, "So where do you think Grievous is anyway?"

"I think he _would_ be on the bridge."

"_Would _be?"

"I don't think he's here…" Salo stopped in his tracks.

"What do you mean you 'don't think he's here'?" Anakin stopped and looked at Salo.

"Do you feel him on this ship? And did you see his ship when we were in the hangar?"

"If he's not here, then why the hell are _we_ here?"

"Because I do sense something, maybe it's not Grievous, but I'm eager to find out what it is."

"Hmm, now that you mention it," Salo took a brief pause to close his eyes and concentrate, "I do sense something…You think it could be Dooku?"

"I'm not sure, it could be. If it is, I'm sure we can take him." Salo had a hint of worrying in his expression, but he quickly got over it.

"Then is the bridge still our destination?" Salo started to walk again.

"Yup." Anakin said simply as he also started to walk again.

-----

Darth Ravel, just recently arriving on the Invisible Hand, was busy pacing on the bridge. A tall alien man, blue and red scaly skin, black hair down to his neck, pointy ears and evil yellow eyes - caused from his connection with the Dark side - he wore a simple Dark Jedi robe along with the tunic underneath. His race is unknown; he seems to be the last one left. However he's had a connection to the force for all of his life, and was trained to harness his power and skill by the Sith. Now he waited for his chance to finally kill a Jedi, after being hidden from them all these years.

"Sir, the Jedi have been detected, they-" The Nemoidian officer was cut off by the deep, snarling voice.

"I suggest you not bother me with your meaningless information. I already know the Jedi are here, I don't need to hear it from a sniveling worm." The Nemoidian was trembling in fear and quickly went back to his job - which apparently, right now, was not bothering Lord Ravel - but he let slip out a little insult under his breath, and Ravel heard it, "What was that?" The Nemoidian's stomach turned as he heard those words.

"N-nothing s-sir." The Nemoidian was trembling as he turned to meet the piercing gaze of Darth Ravel.

"Nothing? I heard _something_ come out of your mouth, and it definitely wasn't a complement." Ravel started slowly striding over to the cowering Nemoidian. As he got closer to the whimpering officer, Ravel's hand rose up in a gesture aimed toward the Nemoidian, "I never liked you Neimoidians." The Nemoidian made a gurgled sound as he held his neck to try and stop whatever it was that was choking him - to no use. Ravel had a firm, invisible, hold on the Nemoidian, and he wasn't letting go. He watched as the Nemoidian flailed about, trying to gasp in some air, he felt the life slipping away.

All of the other officers were watched in horror as the Nemoidian's lifeless body dropped to the ground. Darth Ravel snarled as he lowered his arm and glared at the other officers, "Let this be a lesson to the rest of you." Ravel said no more as he went back to his pacing space, and the officers went back to their jobs without a word or second thought.

-----

The last of the battle droids that swarmed the corridor dropped to the ground, headless. Now all that was left were the two super battle droids, and Droideka. They really didn't want Anakin and Salo to enter the bridge.

Both Jedi deflected all of the laser fire directed at them as they stood their ground. But right as Salo and Anakin found their split second chance, they raised their arm and the Force swept through the corridor and pounded into the droids, sending them into the wall.

Anakin and Salo continued their trot through the door with their Jedi Robes swaying behind them. They stepped into the short corridor that held the bridge at the end. On closer examination, it was revealed that this corridor was lined with escape pods on each side. The two Jedi moved closer to the bridge, but were stopped when they heard the deep demented voice from behind.

"Looking for something?" Anakin and Salo whipped around to see who it was, but they couldn't see his face, it was a hooded figure, but he was definitely a Sith. He wore the original Dark Jedi robes, and he was able to sneak behind them undetected.

"This must be what we sensed." Anakin implied.

Salo didn't reply, he just studied the figure in front of them before demanding, "Why don't you show your face? Are you ashamed to show yourself? Are you too ugly?" Salo had a mocking smirk on his face as Anakin let out a chuckle.

"Arrogant Jedi scum!" The figure hissed, he lowered his hood, showing his face. Salo and Anakin remained still, their expressions changed to serious after they saw the evil eyes of Darth Ravel. His Dark Jedi robe slipped off and fell to the ground, only left with his tunic - and the lightsaber attached to his waist. Salo and Anakin copied and slipped off their Jedi robes.

"So you are a Sith then." Anakin confirmed.

"I am Darth Ravel, and you two will be my first Jedi victims."

"Darth Ravel huh?" Salo mocked, "I'll remember that, so I can tell of how you were the first Sith I've ever defeated!" Ravel was angered by the remark. The red plasma of his lightsaber was instantly ignited, giving more light to his face - the blue glow of the other two lightsabers doing the same for their wielders.

Two on one, the odds were against Ravel, but that didn't stop him, he was capable of holding his own. Both Jedi came at him with amazing speed, twirling their lightsabers through the air, the light of the blades leaving afterimages through the air. The eerie buzz and the crackle of the blades contacting were the only sounds that were heard.

Ravel, amazingly, was holding off two Jedi Knights at once. Salo ducked under Ravel's lightsaber as Anakin brought his own lightsaber up to block. Salo then quickly lunged for Ravel, but the Sith spun out of the way aiming his blade at Anakin's legs. Anakin jumped over the blade and swung at Ravel's head, who ducked under the blade and held his lightsaber up horizontally, with one hand, to block Salo. With his free hand, Ravel sent the off guard Anakin flying though the corridor, making it one on one for the time being.

Salo spun and whirled his lightsaber that continuously clashed with Ravel's lightsaber. Ravel was being forced back, until he was almost back against the wall. He forced himself to stop backing up, planting his feet firmly on the ground and continuing to clash with Salo, who also had his feet firmly planted.

Ravel caught glimpse of Anakin who was once again soaring through the air, this time on his own free will. Ravel brought his foot up to collide into Salo's jaw, knocking him off balance as Ravel rolled away from Anakin's attack. Salo quickly regained his concentration and swung at Ravel, the attack was parried, but Anakin blocked the counter attack - saving Salo. Salo flashed a thank you glance as he and Anakin continued the assault.

Salo and Ravel reached a deadlock for a second, until Anakin quickly came in for a hit, Ravel pushed Salo back to block Anakin's blade. Salo jumped up and over Ravel's head, deflecting a blow from Ravel's blade as Ravel also kicked Anakin back to focus on Salo for a minute. Salo managed to gain the upper hand as he knocked Ravel's blade away in time to get in a swift kick in that knocked Ravel back a few steps. But Ravel was able to block a hard attack from Anakin that sent him tumbling to the floor.

Ravel quickly jumped back up to his feet and swing at Salo, who swung back, and their blades clashed. But Ravel didn't see Anakin come in, and before he could do anything, Salo had his opposite hand firmly gripping Ravel's wrist, preventing him from escaping Anakin's blade searing through his flesh right below the elbow. Ravel gasped in pain as he grasped his wound and watched his arm and lightsaber fall to the floor.

Did Ravel really think he had a chance? Maybe if these were two regular Jedi, but he was fighting a Jedi of legend, the Chosen One! And along with another Jedi Knight who was more than competent in his skills. Ravel was blinded by his own arrogance, he never fought a Jedi, and he was overconfident in his power.

Salo and Anakin smirked. They stepped forward to the keeled over Sith, grasping his wound to stop the pain. But Ravel wasn't ready to be beaten, but he was in no condition to fight either. He used his remaining hand to send both Jedi soaring down the corridor, then got up to his feet, his lightsaber flying into his hand as he opened the door to the escape pod and quickly took off.

"Damn!" Salo exclaimed as he got up to his feet.

"Don't worry about it," Anakin also got up to his feet, "Let the coward go for now."

Salo sighed, "Alright fine."

"There's nothing you can do now anyway, he's gone."

"Hmm…maybe not." Salo turned toward the bridge and ignited his lightsaber again. Anakin was questioning in his mind what Salo was doing, but he followed anyway.

They killed all of the Neimoidians and droids on the bridge. Most of the Neimoidians begged for their life, some of them were allowed to run away, but the rest met their demise as the lightsaber blade seared through their flesh.

Once all the crew was gone, Salo turned his attention on the control consoles. Anakin wasn't exactly sure what Salo was doing, but he had a good suspicion, so he didn't say anything.

After a few minutes, Salo finally found what he was looking for, "Ha! I found it!"

"What?"

"He's headed for Nar Shaddaa." Salo concluded.

"Really? I didn't think the Separatist had any control on that planet."

"Yeah I don't know why he chose to go there. Probably to hide, he may even be able to get a new arm there. But I think we should go after him."

"We're not going to do anything without the approval of the council."

"Yeah you're right, we should get approval from the council first."

"You can if you want, I think me and Obi-Wan have other things to do."

"Too bad, I would like to take down a Sith by your side."

"You already did, we beat him together. I just don't think I'll be able to go with you to beat him again. I do think, however, that we should be getting back to the city. I'm sure Master Obi-Wan and Zare would like to here about this, and how we failed at capturing Grievous."

"Hey it's not our fault he got away, he's a coward, what do you expect?"

"Yeah, that's true…"

They retrieved their Jedi robes, then returned to the hangar and hopped into their ships and took off. They noticed the battle dyed down, a lot of the cruisers, from both sides, were destroyed. And as Anakin and Salo left the Invisible Hand and were nearer to the planet, the Invisible Hand erupted into light speed and practically vanished


	7. Hurasau Saved

Sorry it took so long to get this up, I have NOT been feeling good, I barely managed to complete school work. But oh well, I'm fine enough now, and I got a new chpt up. Sorry if it's not that great, the next chpt should be awesome ;)

**-----**

The Clone Wars Chapter 7: Hurasau Saved 

"Arfour, are you there?" Obi-Wan called over the comlink to his astromech. The beep of R4-P17 whistled out of the comlink, confirming that the droid was there. "We need your help, try and see if you can find a way to shut down the Command Room's security system." The droid whistled another confirmation.

After a few minutes, the security shields on the Command Room's door were shut down. _Good job Arfour,_ Obi-Wan thought to himself. The Clone troops and Obi-Wan moved into position, they opened the door and a Clone hurriedly threw a thermal detonator into the Command Room. Pieces of battle droids flew up into the air, and then the whole room erupted in battle.

Clones and battle droids shot multiple blaster shots through the air. The blue plasma glow of Obi-Wan's lightsaber whirring through the air, deflecting multitudes of blaster bolts. Obi-Wan dashed up to a battle droid and sliced through its waist, and then continued on to slaughter more battle droids while the Clones took care of others.

A door opened up and several super battle droids rushed out firing madly at the group of infiltrators. The tide of the battle had turned for a minute as tons of Clones were being killed off. Obi-Wan finally saw the threat after dismantling another battle droid, and quickly rushed over to the cluster of the big threatening droids.

Some of the super battle droids turned their attention on Obi-Wan, but by the time any of them could even get a shot in, two of them were already reduced to pieces. Now the rest of the super battle droids turned their attention on Obi-Wan in a last attempt to take him down, leaving the Clones safe to deal with the other Separatist droid problems.

The non-blaster bearing arm of one super battle droid fell to the ground. Then before the droid could try and aim for the Jedi Master responsible for taking its arm, the blue lightsaber blade was already driven into its chest.

Obi-Wan swiftly withdrew his blade from the super battle droid's chest and swung his lightsaber behind him to deflect a blaster shot at the perpetrating battle droid. He quickly spun around to deflect more blaster shots directed towards him by the two remaining super battle droids. Once he got his chance, he sliced through the two remaining super battle droids to end that threat.

"General look ou—" The Clone's warning was cut off after being shot and falling to the floor, but Obi-Wan still heard him and turned around to find a MagnaGuard stalking towards him. Of course…Obi-Wan didn't know what he was thinking before, of course there was going to be one of these things trying to guard the Command Room, the Separatist aren't _that_ stupid.

The MagnaGuard violently swung its electro-staff at Obi-Wan, but Obi-Wan easily parried. Obi-Wan aimed his lightsaber at the intimidating droid's head, but the MagnaGuard blocked with the same side of its staff that he used to attack with, and then attacked with the opposite side. Obi-Wan moved out of the way just in time and continued to swing his lightsaber at the opposing MagnaGuard, as the droid did the same. The buzz of the lightsaber and the eerie crackling sound of the electro-staff pierced the air as the two weapons whirled and twirled, clashing every second.

Obi-Wan managed to keep his footing against the MagnaGuard, but he was being pushed back one inch at a time. But with his skill in the Soresu lightsaber form, Obi-Wan was hard to hit; he was being driven back by this menacing droid, all the while deflecting blaster bolts from battle droids who thought they could kill the Jedi when he was distracted – so much for that plan.

Finally, the moment arrived, that single solitary moment when an opponent may falter in their fighting. This was that moment.

And Obi-Wan took it.

Right as the MagnaGuard was spinning around to try and add strong momentum to its attack. Obi-Wan quickly struck, and the lightsaber blade was almost invisible as it whooshed through the air and sliced through the droid. Obi-Wan followed up with a couple more attacks, and the MagnaGuard collapsed into a pile of pieces on the floor.

This battle was now coming to an end. Obi-Wan finished demolishing the last batch of the battle droids, along with a few super battle droids and Droideka.

The battle was, at last, over. "Commander!" Obi-Wan called out. The commanding Clone officer marched up to Obi-Wan and saluted.

"Yes General?"

"This battle is finally over, now we just need you to finish up here."

"Yes sir!" The commander called for a few of his troops, and they hurriedly got to work.

-----

Three more battle droids were sent to the scrap heap as the green lightsaber blade continued to cut and slice through a multitude of droids.

The few Clones that flanked Zare were busy shooting at their targets. Several battle droids collapsed to the ground after the laser bolts plowed into them.

Zare and the Clones continued through the city streets, destroying tons of droids, battle droids, super battle droids, and Droideka. Until they turned a corner and saw a swarm of super battle droids and Droideka, facing away from the Jedi Master and the Clones.

Even if Zare was a Jedi Master, he couldn't handle this with only a few Clones. He hurried the Clones back behind the corner to take cover. The droids didn't notice them – good, it gave Zare the time to think this over.

After a minute, he thought of something. He looked at two of the Clones and made a few hand signals. The Clones understood and attached their grappling guns. They aimed up and released the grapple, pulling themselves up to a balcony. Now they fixed their Sniper Rifle attachment onto their blasters, then took aim.

Two of the super battle droids suddenly collapsed to the ground, and that was the signal. Zare leapt out from his cover, lightsaber buzzing, and the 2 remaining Clones following. The area erupted into a storm of laser fire. The two Clones on the balcony sniping a few of the super battle droids, while Zare plowed through others, and the remaining Clones taking cover behind some rubble, shooting at the opposing droids and throwing thermal detonators at the Droidekas to weaken the built in shields.

Zare found himself surrounded by a few Droidekas and super battle droids. The odds may be against him, but him and Salo have overcome the odds before, and even if Salo wasn't here at the moment, he could still win…somehow.

The droids opened fire, and Zare twirled his lightsaber through the air, deflecting shot after shot. It was all he could do, he had to wait for a chance to do something, hopefully the Clones could take out a few of them.

Sniper shots rang through the air toward droids, a couple of the super battle droids surrounding Zare fell to the ground, but Zare was still struggling to deflect all of the blaster fire aimed at him.

Finally, a miracle happened. The droids, all of them throughout the city, they all disengaged. Zare was left standing there relieved; Obi-Wan must have accomplished his mission. The city, along with the planet, was free from the Separatists.

Zare signaled to the Clones, the two on the balcony declined to the ground, while the other two took their positions behind Zare, and they began their march back to the base.

-----

Anakin and Salo arrived back at the city, confirming that they failed at capturing Grievous. But the information of the new Sith threat was…disturbing. They contacted the council about it, along with mentioning their success in taking the planet.

The council was disappointed about Grievous escaping, it'll be hard to find him again, but now they had something more to worry about, it seems the Dark Lord had another pawn, apparently one wasn't enough. But this new Sith could prove useful, Salo and Zare would go to Nar Shaddaa to find Ravel and capture him for questioning; Anakin and Obi-Wan had another mission.

The four Jedi still had time before they had to depart, so they decided to enjoy the planet they were on, and their destination was the Cantina. There were a lot of different creatures in the Cantina, occupied with whatever they were doing, and even some talk about how the Separatist were finally gone from their planet.

"Can I get you anything?" The waiter asked approaching the Jedi. They ordered what kind of drinks and food they wanted, and the waiter went off to get it ready.

They were happy to finally get a break from the fighting; this war has been nothing but chaos. As they continued to talk, the waiter eventually brought their orders. They continued to enjoy their break and exchange stories from the past.

-----

It was now time to depart. The four Jedi made their way to the landing pad and prepared their ships.

"It was nice seeing you guys again, I especially enjoyed fighting along side the Chosen One." Salo said.

"Yes, maybe a situation like this will pass us again in the future," Obi-Wan replied, "But until then, we must say goodbye."

"Until then." Zare copied with a goodbye wave. They waved goodbye to each other as they all got into their separate Starfighters. And Obi-Wan and Anakin took off, heading for the Republic ship that would take them to their destination, while Salo and Zare would use their Starfighters to reach their destination.

Salo docked with his hyper drive ring, as Zare did the same with another one. And the two ships suddenly vanished, speeding through the mass of space at light speed. Next stop: Nar Shaddaa.


	8. The Smuggler's Moon

We finally get a break from all the action. Now it's only Salo and Zare, I have no reason to write about what happens to Anakin and Obi-Wan, since you can see what happens with them in the Clone Wars cartoon. Well enjoy

**-----**

**The Clone Wars**

**Chapter 8: The Smuggler's Moon**

The Jedi Starfighter erupted from hyperspace, followed by the other one. Salo and Zare could see it, the planet, Nar Shaddaa. This planet was filled with city lights, and so loud that the random noises could be heard from above.

"Well…we made it." Salo said over the intercom. Zare nodded a reply as the two Jedi Starfighters entered the atmosphere of the dark urban planet. They flew over the vast city, searching for their enemy through the force, but it was hard, this planet made it difficult to find anyone, even if you were a Jedi; so much commotion and noise that threw off concentration.

Salo and Zare eventually found a landing pad situated on top of a building, so they set their ships down. The cockpits opened, and the two Jedi hopped out of their opposite fighters. A young Twi'Lek man approached them, "Welcome, Jedi," He greeted smugly.

"How do you know we're Jedi?" Salo asked with a suspicious look.

"We don't get many Jedi on this planet, when we do, it's obvious who you are." The Twi'Lek explained.

"I guess we don't blend in very well." Zare mentioned.

"No, you don't. Although, if you dressed in formal clothes, then you _would_ blend in."

"We don't need to blend in, we need to go." Salo started to walk toward the stairs leading down to the city below, but was stopped by his former Master's voice.  
"Patience Salo, we don't even know where to look."

"Excuse me," The Twi'Lek man cut in, "But what is it that you are looking for?"

"It's Jedi business," Salo replied annoyed, "It's none of your concern." Salo turned once again and started for the stairs. Zare reluctantly followed, leaving the Twi'Lek with a slight angry look; but once the Jedi were completely out of sight, he smirked and pulled out his comlink and spoke into it, "The Jedi are here."

-----

"Alright, we've searched everywhere, and we still can't find him." Salo remarked.

"If we haven't found him," Zare started, "Then that means we _haven't_ looked everywhere." Salo sighed because of the truth, of course they haven't looked everywhere, it would take days, maybe weeks to search the whole planet… It _was_ just an expression though.

"Well, I'm going to the Cantina." Salo turned into the direction that would lead to the Cantina.

"What makes you think he'll be there?"

"Who said anything about him being there, I just need a drink."

Zare closed his eyes and sighed, then shook his head and chuckled. Salo was already on his way to the Cantina, Zare thought he might as well, and so he followed Salo.

Once at the Cantina, Salo and Zare took a seat at the bar and asked for their drinks, "I wish this war would hurry and end," Salo started, "I'm getting tired of all this fighting."

"I thought it's what you liked, constant action." Zare smiled.

"Not when it's this constant, it was just yesterday that Anakin and I fought this Sith, now me and you have to fight him again." Their drinks arrived and they took a drink simultaneously.

Zare put his drink down and replied, "I know it's difficult fighting in a war, but, look at the bright side."

Salo waited for Zare to tell what the bright side was, but Zare said nothing, "…Okay…What's the bright side?" Salo asked finally.

"We got to fight by two of the greatest Jedi in the order." Zare smiled as he took another drink.

"Yeah, it was awesome fighting side by side with Anakin, he's really strong, just being around him seemed to give me more strength."

"Obi-Wan said the same thing one time."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he did. And you know, you're not much different from Anakin."

Salo paused for a minute, and then asked, "How so?"

"You have the same passion for all living things, and even non-living things, such as droids."

"Yeah, Anakin is the same way," Salo replied, "I actually knew we already had that in common."

"Right, but did you know that you also can inspire people like Anakin does?"

Salo finished the last bit of his drink, then continued, "I guess I never really thought about that."

"Well, it's true, and I know from first hand experience, I'm always around you, and I always feel stronger." Salo didn't reply, he just looked away in thought as the drinks were being refilled.

Salo's thoughts went back to the war, "I just can't wait for this war to end, and we can be more at peace."

"Considering we make it through this war alive."

"Don't think like that, we'll make it through, and more than that, we'll _win_ too."

"I sure hope so…"

Just then, a figure approached them, a male, human-like alien with pale skin. He appeared at Salo's side, "You wanna buy some Glory Stick?" The Alien had bad grammar, and was the type that couldn't talk in plural form. Salo had a disgusted look on his face before he looked at his Master questionably, and Zare gave him a confirming hand wave.

Salo then waved his hand and said, "You don't want to sell us Glory Sticks."

The Alien repeated, "I don't want to sell you Glory Stick."

"You want to go jump off a cliff." Salo continued, but Salo felt the disapproval right away from Zare as the Alien repeated the words, and quickly corrected, "All right fine, you want to go and make something of your life." Salo had a big joking grin on his face as he looked at Zare, and while the Alien repeated the words of the mind trick and left.

"Glory Sticks?" Zare asked confused.

"I think it's just a worse version of Death Sticks."

"So why do they call them _Glory_ Sticks?"

"Probably to get people to think they're something good to get more money off of it."

"Maybe it _would_ have been best for him to jump off a cliff." Zare joked as he took a drink.

"It would have been more fun." Salo returned the joke as he also took a drink.

-----

Darth Ravel paced back and forth, waiting impatiently. Finally, the door opened, and the Twi'Lek man stepped in to the huge room. Ravel halted his pacing and stalked up to the Twi'Lek, "What took you so long?" His deep threatening voice startled the Twi'Lek.

"Sorry sir, I had to make a quick stop." The Twi'Lek said.

"If it was quick, it wouldn't have taken so long. Be more mindful next time, Jaqual, I won't continue being lenient on you if you constantly keep me waiting." Ravel turned to pace the opposite way, and that's when Jaqual saw it, Ravel's hands clasped behind his back, the right hand…mechanical – a mechanical hand. Ravel must have had it cut off during the war, but Jaqual didn't say anything about it, he just kept silent and waited for Ravel's next orders. Ravel stopped walking for a minute and looked back at Jaqual, "I want those Jedi dead."

"I won't fail you sir, I've killed many Jedi; I know what I'm doing."

"For your sake, Jaqual, you better hope so."

-----

"Alright, let's go." Zare got up from his seat and started heading toward the exit, and Salo followed.

Once outside, the two Jedi began to walk with their Jedi robes swaying with the wind. They didn't know exactly where they were going now, they just had to keep looking around until they found Ravel's hiding place.

Their stroll through the city, however, was cut short when a smirking Rodian entered their path, carrying a heavy blaster rifle. Salo and Zare stopped in their tracks and stared at the Rodian, suspecting the worst. They sensed the presence behind them and turned around to see him, the Twi'Lek man – the one that greeted them at the landing pad, and was also carrying a heavy blaster rifle.

"I knew from the moment I saw you that you were hiding something." Salo glared at Jaqual.

"Did you now? So then you mean to say that you knew this whole time that I am the famous Jaqual?"

"Jaqual? Never heard the name, but I did know you were hiding something when you greeted us, you had it written on your face."

Jaqual laughed, "You Jedi and your suspicions." He mocked. Without any more words, he aimed his blaster at Salo, as the Rodian lackey aimed at Zare.

"Bounty hunters!" Zare spat, "The scum of the universe."

Jaqual's eyes narrowed, and without another second of hesitation, his blaster unleashed a storm of laser bolts, followed by the Rodian's. Salo leapt through the air, dodging the shots, and landing right behind the Rodian. Blue radiation flared from the Rodian's stomach, the Rodian had a shocked look on his face that quickly changed to being expressionless as the dead body collapsed to the ground. Salo stood there with an angered look on his face, one hand holding the lightsaber in a white knuckled grip.

Zare deflected Jaqual's shots, one after the other, as Salo made his way for the Twi'Lek, deflecting any of the shots directed his way. The buzz of Salo's lightsaber split the air as it whirred after Jaqual, but surprisingly, it was dodged. Jaqual jumped over the blade, shooting at Salo from the air, but Salo managed to duck under one of the shots, then spin his blade around through the air to block the next few shots.

Jaqual was suddenly sent soaring through the air, the force caused it, and Zare was the one controlling it. Both Jedi ran after the bounty hunter as he skidded into the ground. Jaqual quickly got up to his feet and shot at the oncoming Jedi, catching them off guard. One of the shots scratched Zare's arm, causing him to stop dead in his tracks. Salo didn't stop though, and Jaqual was distracted by the hit he scored on the Jedi Master to concentrate on Salo. The Jedi Knight was almost close enough to be able to run his blade through the Twi'Lek's body. Jaqual quickly concentrated and took multiple shots; Salo spun his lightsaber through the air deflecting each shot. It managed to slow the Jedi down, but not stop him; Salo was still advancing toward Jaqual, who continued to shoot while backing up to keep space between them.

This was too much for the bounty hunter, he managed to stop one of the Jedi, but the other one wasn't about to lose. Jaqual saw his bounty hunting days were over right as the flaring blade sliced through his blaster, then continued to his arm. Jaqual collapsed to the ground, clutching his severed arm; he thought his life was over now like his bounty hunting, but to his surprise, Salo had his lightsaber back on his belt.

Zare walked up from behind, his lightsaber also attached to his belt, "Why did you attack us?" He asked.

It took a minute for Jaqual to get his grasp on reality, then he answer with a weak voice, "It's what I do… I kill Jedi."

"You know who Ravel is though." Salo accused, "Tell us where he is."

"Why do you think I know who 'Ravel' is?"

"I told you, I can see when you're hiding something, it's written on your face. And I suspect your hiding what we want to know." Salo's eyes were cold, staring into Jaqual's eyes, not letting them escape. And Jaqual had no chance, he couldn't resist this Jedi, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't hide the truth any longer.

"He's in the East District… in a warehouse." Jaqual was shaking, realizing what he just did, who he just defied. He couldn't help but be afraid; Ravel would kill him, right after he kills the Jedi, he'd hunt Jaqual down, and _kill_ him. It was too much for Jaqual to handle, he finally snapped, "No… NO!" Salo looked at Zare with a confused look, then Jaqual jumped up to his feet and ran, while screaming, "No! He won't kill me!"

Salo and Zare stood up straight as they watched the insane Twi'Lek run straight toward the pit in the middle of the block. Both Jedi's eyes widened at the sight, the armless Twi'Lek jumping down off the walkway into the pit, and the scream echoed through the block as he fell to his demise. Other beings around were surprised by what they just witnessed, some of them laughed at the stupidity of the Twi'Lek.

With a raised eyebrow, Salo looked at Zare, who returned the look, "That was…" Salo started.

"Strange." Zare finished. They shook their heads in disbelief, but they had no time to wonder what in Yoda's name went through Jaqual's mind, they started off toward the East District.

Darth Ravel was going down.


End file.
